Impossible
by Joelle8
Summary: "Ignorance doesn't suit you, Broderick. Don't feign it. You know full well why I'm calling you." Rated T for mild suggested events.


Impossible

_Riiing! Riiing!_

"Wizard residence."

"That sounds awfully formal, Broderick."

"…"

"Surprised to hear from me?"

"To put it lightly. I… I can't remember the last time we spoke."

"Don't lie. I'm sure you can. After all, it was something of a… pivotal moment in both of our lives."

"What do you want, Isabel?"

"Touchy, touchy! Really, Broderick, I'm surprised at you. You used to be much better at handling your emotions."

"I _said, _what do you want?"

"Perhaps I'll tell you if you calm down. I've got all the time in the world."

"Likely story. I know full well that you're in prison; how've you gotten access to a telephone anyway?"

"You Americans have a silly One Phone Call rule. Pansies, the lot of you, I say."

"That doesn't explain how you have my number."

"You _wound _me, Broderick! Do you really think that I don't know every single, intimate detail about your life? As the head of the Lucian branch? After what we went through together?"

"…So you've been stalking me."

"No more than I've kept track of the other branch heads."

"You're one sick puppy, Isabel."

"And your wife isn't? Or should I say ex-wife? I can't imagine you'll be staying with her much longer, not now that it's become a choice between her and your son…"

"Isabel…"

"After all, it's only your son that matters to you, isn't that right? You never loved Cora. You only stayed with her for your rotten _child's _sake…"

"Isabel, don't bring Jonah into this—"

"Why not? Why shouldn't I? He's the one who ended us, Broderick, he's the reason you left me for that bi—"

"_Stop it_, Isabel. It's over. It's in the past. It's not… healthy to dwell on such things."

"…"

"Isabel?"

"You act like you've forgotten it."

"…"

"You act like it never meant anything."

"Isabel…"

"Don't _lie_, Broderick, you've never been any good at it. I know you loved me. You and I had _something_, we both know it! Together… together, we could've been _great_. Unbeatable. The bloody Cahill family would've been wiped out by now, we would rule the Vespers, rule the _world_—we were an unparalleled team, Broderick. Don't pretend you don't know it. Don't pretend you don't miss _us_."

"…"

"See? You can't even deny it."

"Why are you calling, Isabel? Why me?"

"Getting impatient now, are we?"

"Answer the question."

"Now, that's no way to talk to a lady—"

"I'll hang up. Three, two, o—"

"Broderick! Honestly, this rashness doesn't become you."

"That's not an answer…"

"Why does it matter? Can't I just call my childhood friend before I'm carted off to this miserable correctional center for who knows how long?"

"Not in this case. Why are you calling?"

"…"

"Isabel…?"

"Ignorance doesn't suit you, Broderick. Don't feign it. You know full well why I'm calling you. I told you the last time we spoke, in that hotel room, when you showed me Jonah's baby picture and ended our relationship for good."

"…It's been _fifteen years_."

"Excellent observation. Truly inspired, it is."

"I—I'm sorry, Isabel, I—"

"Apology accepted. I'm fully prepared to overlook your past mistakes and resume our…_ alliance_ once I get out of this miserable hovel."

"That's not—"

"I know, it's more than you could have ever dreamed of. No need to thank me. After all, my generosity is benefitting both of us this time around—"

"Isabel…"

"—To be honest with you, Broderick, I couldn't be happier that you've seen the error of your ways. This will make things _so _much easier! Believe me, darling, once I'm free, we will do amazing things—"

"Isabel, I don't—"

"—I can't believe I'm saying this, but… but thank _you_, Broderick. I expect you not to divulge this to anyone, but I haven't been this… this _happy _in a very long time."

"Isabel, I don't love you anymore."

"…"

"It's been fifteen years… I got over you years ago. I'm sorry."

"No."

"What?"

"No. You're lying."

"I'm not—"

"You're _lying_, Broderick, you're lying! You still love me. I know you do. You're still in love with me."

"I'm sorry, Isabel. I really am."

"_No! _You still love me. You love me as much as I love you. It's impossible, you're not over us, if you were then I could've gotten over _you _years ago—"

"You're getting hysterical, Isabel. I'm going to hang up."

"You're not over me yet, Broderick, and I'm not over you, because a love like ours doesn't just _go away_! It doesn't! _I love you, _Broderick, and I know you love me, too!"

"Goodbye, Isabel."

"_YOU LOVE ME, TOO—_"

_Click._

**xxXxx**

**AHHHHH ISABEL/BRODERICK. Ohmygosh. You have no idea how good it felt to write that. Seriously, just… like a breath of fresh air. How I missed my crack!ship babies. :') I feel like this is fitting as my 45****th**** story, a milestone of sorts. Yay! :D**

**On another note, confused? You might well be. For more background about my pairing of Isabel/Broderick, please read "Fairytale Gone Wrong." "I Do" is slightly less explanatory, but another Isabel/Broderick of mine. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it from the 39 Clues series, then—guess what?—it's not mine. On a side note, the crack!ship Isabel/Broderick **_**is **_**mine, one hundred percent. Call me stuffy and stuck-up, but if you decide to write it, I'd appreciate it if you credited me where credit is due.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it, and please review!**

**-Jo**


End file.
